<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their Son by Wayward Herondale (WaywardFairchild)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026168">Their Son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/Wayward%20Herondale'>Wayward Herondale (WaywardFairchild)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel acting as jack kline's father, Crying Jack Kline, Dean Winchester acting as Jack Kline's father, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Feels, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester acting as Jack Kline's uncle, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Spoilers, like watching a episode of spn hinting to, more like hinted to, season 15 episode 13 spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/Wayward%20Herondale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Cas, and Sam comfort Jack after the events of season 15 episode 13.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Jack Kline &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Their Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Major spoilers... run away if you don't want to be spoiled</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack learned fast that Dean didn’t mean to be cold, he just was. The man carried about him even when he seems to push the boy away. Jack always enjoyed the day that Dean took him fishing. Something that made it seem like he was Dean’s son, not Lucifer’s. The man cared about him whereas his father just wanted his powers. Dean seemed to push his powers aside and focus on Jack and making sure he was happy. Maybe that was why when he hurt Dean it hurt more than anything. He didn’t mean to kill Mary but without his soul, his humanity was gone. Jack’s actions weren’t the best and he knew that now with his soul intake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had not only hurt the man who was like a father to him but also Sam. Sam who was like an uncle and had been there when Dean and Cas couldn’t. Who trained him to be a hunter. Sam was the best uncle in his life if he was to say anything. Not that he had any other uncle. Whereas Mary was like a grandmother he occasionally saw who cared about him, Sam was the uncle who was there when his fathers couldn’t be there. He was the man who helped raise Jack in his weakest time. Sam seemed to understand him like Aaron understood Miles. Sam was there to support him through his worse time when Dean was MIA. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas was another story. The man was like a father from the first time he heard his name. Sometimes he wondered if he was not Lucifer’s but Cas’s son. Cas cared for him more than his birth father. It might seem weird to have two fathers but for all, it was worth the two cared about each other enough that they could fight and still be in the same room to make sure Jack was okay. Jack was the child holding them together in away. Cas may have missed the beginning when he died, but once he was back (thanks to Jack calling for him) he was able to care for Jack like the other two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack wondered why they let him stay without a soul. It made no sense for him to have stayed. It made no sense for him to be here right now when Mary couldn’t be. He didn’t deserve the love of the three men who kept him there. He didn’t deserve to be safe while others were dying because of his mistakes. He had lost Mary as well but Dean and Sam had lost her for a second time. They had to deal with the pain that their mother’s second killer was alive and that he was the reason that they lost her. Their child had messed up again. Jack knew he wasn’t perfect but in that moment he felt terrible and as if he didn’t deserve a second chance in life. Cas came in after a while to check on him and see how he was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas was the first one to realize he had his soul back. People can’t regret anything without a soul. They can’t feel and here he was crying over something he did as a sinner should do and Cas knew right away that their Jack was back. The Jack that they grieved over. The one that kept the fighting away in away. He was someone that kept the trio together. Sam could keep Dean and Cas together to the best of his ability after they lost their son but without Jack, the two were failing at keeping it together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas wanted Dean and Sam to realize it for themselves so he brought them in. Jack knew he had to apologize so he did. He knew they wouldn’t forgive him. He remembered what it was like to have your mother there only to lose her again. To not really have her there. To lose someone who was caring and had tried to make sure you were safe before you really had them. Something that Sam knew from experience as he lost his own mother at six months. Before he was even old enough to remember the woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean and Sam were in relief but also feeling worried for the boy. He may have had his soul back but that didn’t change that he did those things. That he hurt people. He was in pain from the guilty and there was nothing that they could do to stop it. They had to watch as Jack cried out about his pains. They had to watch as their son was in pain over what happened. Dean eventually sat next to the boy and pulled him into a hug. Sam watched as Dean held his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas smiled at the boy and grabbed his shoulder and told him he was alright. Jack was surprised but let them hold on to him. Sam figured he would let them make sure their son was okay when Dean looked at him. Sam came over and stayed near but left space. Jack felt relief that took away the guilty knowing that he was forgiven by his family. He let them talk to him about how much they missed him and how much they cared about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack realized then that he was their son and that no matter what they would love him. He may have messed up big time but he knew that nothing would stop his family from bringing him home. Once they let Jack go, Dean made hamburgers as Cas and Sam brought Jack into a more cheerful conversation. Jack enjoyed the attention as he realized just how much everyone cared about him. He smiled as they all just had one of those days where they could just sit and talk and pretend the world was safe from harm’s way. The family could be safe for a little while. Chuck wasn’t there to ruin everything and Jack was perfectly fine again with his soul back. They were all happy again for now. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>